Desde que te vi
by tudulceesperanza
Summary: - Será mejor que me vaya – anunció incomoda - ¿Te sientes nerviosa por mi compañía? –preguntó el, intentando intimidarla aun mas - ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida – N… no, no es eso, es que… - Esta bien, lo entiendo – dijo burlón – suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres.
1. Desde que te vi

Personajes de _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

_**A primera vista**_

El aeropuerto nunca había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero para su mala suerte y por culpa del temporal, ahora estaba parada en uno, repitiéndose a sí misma que las cosas estaban bien y que todo se solucionaría en seguida.  
Vio pasar a la regordeta chica que hace unos momentos le había pedido con mala cara que esperara cinco minutos más hasta que le dieran instrucciones de lo que debía hacer con la gente que tenía como destino Tokio, y cinco minutos después la vio volver a su lugar y tomar el micrófono para anunciar que todos pasarían la noche en un hotel en la ciudad en la que ahora estaban.

- ¡Genial! – dijo sin ánimos y en voz baja, mientras bajaba la vista a sus altísimos, nuevos y costosos zapatos Louboutin

- ¡Mina! – en seguida escuchó una voz masculina y al girarse reconoció al instante al novio de su mejor amiga

- ¡Seiya! – gritó feliz de ver una cara conocida entre la multitud y le dio un rápido abrazo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vuelvo de un viaje de negocios ¿y tú? ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

Abrió la boca para responder, pero notó que un apuesto joven platinado se acercaba de muy mala gana.

- Seiya, te pedí que me esperaras dónde estabas mientras me informaba sobre ese hotel de mala muerte en donde debemos quedarnos esta noche ¿Es tan difícil hacer lo que te pido?

De verdad que se había sentido intimidada con solo escucharlo. ¿Quién era?

- Perdón Yaten, pero me encontré con una amiga y quise saludarla. Ella es Minako Aino

Yaten deslizó la mirada hacia la chica y la escaneó de pies a cabeza antes de saludar.

- Yaten Kou – se presentó con sequedad, extendiendo la mano hacia la rubia – el hermano de Seiya.

Mina la tomó un poco insegura y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No me has respondido – dijo Seiya, retomando la charla con la joven

- Oh, claro… ¡perdón! – se excusó Mina un poco distraída – fui a Alemania para una nueva campaña de la marca para la que trabajo y Serena ya te debe haber contado que hace dos meses que estoy fuera de Japón. ¡Estoy exhausta de tanto trabajo!

- Me parece haber escuchado algo sobre eso – respondió el pelinegro con una gota de humor en la voz – ya sabes que tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte y no logro recordar todo lo que bombón dice.

- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Seiya – interrumpió el chico de ojos verdes – alquilé un auto y ya debe estar esperándonos.

Seiya asintió y se volvió a Mina

- Por lo visto estaremos en el mismo hotel, así que podríamos llevarte hasta allá- le ofreció el moreno.

- ¡Oh no, no tienen que molestarse! – respondió la chica, aun sabiendo lo difícil que sería encontrar un taxi.

- No es molestia, todos vamos al mismo lugar – ofreció esta vez Yaten con mucha seriedad.

- Bien… - aceptó con timidez y dándole una rápida mirada – gracias…

Al llegar al hotel, los tres bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo y entraron rápidamente a la recepción para no terminar completamente empapados. Pidieron las llaves de sus respectivos cuartos, que por pura casualidad estaban en el mismo piso, así que también tomaron juntos el ascensor.

Mina llevaba una blusa blanca escotada que comenzaba a transparentarse y no se habría dado cuenta si no fuese porque el chico que llevaba las maletas no apartaba su libidinosa mirada de ella. Al notarlo, sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había subido a su rostro y trató de moverse un poco para ocultarlo.

- ¡Oye, tú! – Lo llamó Yaten de mala manera – no te pagan para acosar a los inquilinos, así que mantén la vista en tu trabajo.

El aludido asintió avergonzado y Seiya quiso reír por la reacción del joven, pero decidió no seguir avergonzándolo.

Mina suspiró aliviada y acomodó un mechón de su largo cabello tras la oreja cuando el elevador se detuvo. Salió de el con llave en mano y buscó con rapidez el número correspondiente a su habitación. El cuarto de Yaten era el de al lado y el de Seiya estaba al final del corredor, así que suspiró aliviada al saber que los dos estarían cerca en caso de que algún empleado pervertido la molestara.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! – soltó la rubia antes de entrar a la habitación.

Yaten la observó con una impenetrable mirada y Seiya hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Yaten la había puesto así por alguna extraña razón, ya que desde que lo vio por primera vez se sintió intimidada. El era muy apuesto, pero no era eso… estaba acostumbrada a ver tipos lindos todo el tiempo, y aunque no le gustara mucho, también tenía a varios de esos por atrás.

"_¿Cómo puede ese hombre hacerme sentir tan rara? Ni si quiera lo conozco… tal vez las horas de viaje me han afectado demasiado " _pensó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se tendía sobre la incómoda cama.

Tomó una larga ducha y al salir se arregló el cabello con mucha paciencia dejándolo lacio y sin imperfecciones. Las cosas siempre habían sido así para ella… su padre no aceptaba errores de ningún tipo y creció creyendo que todo en la vida era perfección. Que si no era la mejor en lo que hacía, nunca sería digna del importante apellido que portaba, así que trataba de aplicar la "perfección" en cada aspecto de su vida.

Cuando terminó con su cabello, se enfundó en un diminuto vestido color azul, que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas y marcaba todas sus pronunciadas curvas. Lo combinó con unos zapatos de vértigo color negro y sacó un gran estuche lleno de cosméticos.

La idea era ir al bar por un trago y no podía permitirse bajar desarreglada. Siempre había algún paparazi al acecho y no sería agradable tener que ver fotos desastrosas de ella misma mientras desayunaba al día siguiente. Nunca le había pasado y no tenía por qué ser la primera vez.

Se miró en el espejo convencida y luego de retocarse el maquillaje salió sin mucha idea de donde debía ir, así que una vez abajo se arrimó a la recepcionista, quien le señaló con recelo la dirección que debía tomar para encontrar la sala del bar y le sugirió que fuese acompañada de alguno de los botones, pero Mina se negó al instante y se echó a caminar antes de que algún baboso de servicio se le acercara.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas junto a la barra y pidió un Martini. El bar no estaba tan mal… el bartender era bastante agradable y la gente a su alrededor era tranquila. De fondo se escuchaba una pista de Jazz y las luces le daban un aspecto más cálido al lugar.  
Cuando el mozo le acercó su segundo trago, se lo entregó con una nota que decía **"Este va por mi cuenta, preciosa" **y ella lo miró con curiosidad, mientras este le señalaba a un hombre que se encontraba a escasos metros y aparentaba tener treinta y pocos años. Era guapo y a simple vista parecía alguien importante, pero no tenía ganas de tener a alguien coqueteando con ella en ese momento, así que solo le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
Bebía con calma y podía sentir los ojos del tipo sobre su espalda, pero no se giró a mirarlo de nuevo por miedo a que creyera que lo estaba invitando a hablar con ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de hombres.

"Mujeriego" pensó molesta y se bebió de un solo saque lo que tenía en su copa.

- ¿Viniste corriendo? – preguntó alguien y cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió al ver a Yaten sentado a su lado

-¿Ah? – preguntó confundida

- Parece que tenias sed – dijo señalando la copa de la rubia - ¿o te enteraste de algo? – preguntó de nuevo, haciéndola reír.

- No, solo vine a distraerme un rato y ya estaba por irme… Yaten ¿verdad?

El platinado asintió y tomó el papel que estaba boca abajo sobre la barra.

- Ya veo por qué te ibas, tú te llamabas Mina ¿cierto?

La rubia asintió sonrojada y se giró para mirar al tipo que hace un momento le había invitado el trago. El la miraba como intentando adivinar la relación que ella tenía con el platinado.

- Vaya… no parece que sea tu tipo…- soltó Yaten un poco desconcertado

- No lo es ¿Creías que me iría con él? – preguntó la rubia

- Es que dijiste que te ibas y luego leí la nota – respondió dudoso el chico

- Me siento insultada, pero lo dejaré pasar solo porque te conozco desde hace pocas horas… - bromeó la rubia y luego soltó una carcajada – en realidad, ese tipo me puso incomoda y tenía algo de miedo de que se acercara a coquetear conmigo. La verdad que hoy no estoy de ánimos para tratar con mujeriegos y babosos.

- Lo siento… no fue mi intención ofenderte – dijo con una media sonrisa y sorprendido por la respuesta de la rubia - ¿Qué bebes?

- Martini – respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

El platinado pidió dos Martini al mozo y miró disimuladamente a Mina mientras les traían las bebidas.

- ¿Así que eres modelo o algo así?

Mina asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago

- Soy modelo profesional desde los quince años, ¿Nunca me viste en la televisión, en publicidades o en revistas?

- Tal vez, no lo recuerdo… no suelo ver mucha televisión y trato de saber lo menos posible sobre la farándula, eso me agota ¿Qué edad tienes? – volvió a preguntar el chico

- Veintiuno ¿y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó curiosa

El se veía como alguien importante y respetable. Llevaba un traje gris y todo en el gritaba **¡PERFECTO!**

- Veinticinco, y soy dueño de varias empresas en distintos países.

- Ya veo… ¿por eso tuviste que ir a Alemania con Seiya?

El chico asintió

- Seiya no puede solo… siempre necesita ayuda en todo y para esta ocasión era mi socio, así que tuve que acceder o perderíamos una buena cantidad de dinero por su culpa.

La rubia soltó una carcajada e hizo señas al mozo para que trajera otra ronda

- El y Serena son tal para cual, no me canso de repetirlo.

- ¿Tu eres amiga de Serena?

- Ella es la hermana que nunca tuve – confesó con un dejo de melancolía en la voz

- Y Seiya es el hermano que nunca quise tener – dijo en broma el chico y ella volvió a soltar una carcajada

- No sabía que el tenia hermanos, Serena nunca me lo dijo.

- Es raro que Serena no diga algo, siempre está chismoseando por todos lados

- ¡Oye, no voy a permitirte hablar así de ella!

El levantó los hombros como no dándole importancia y miró en otra dirección por unos segundos

- Ese tipo no ha dejado de mirarte aun – le dijo disimuladamente

- ¡Que fastidio! – Se quejó ella – ¡no puedo ir a algún lado sin que esto me pase!

- Es natural…

Mina se sonrojó y bebió rápidamente su trago

- Será mejor que me vaya – anunció incomoda

- ¿Te sientes nerviosa por mi compañía? –preguntó el, intentando intimidarla aun mas

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida – N… no, no es eso, es que…

- Esta bien, lo entiendo – dijo burlón – suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres.

Mina levantó una ceja y tomó las palabras del chico como un desafío.

- Pues qué raro, porque a mí no me afecta para nada la presencia de un hombre.

Yaten sonrió de lado mientras miraba los profundos ojos azules de la chica. Se había acercado a ella por su propia cuenta y sin dudarlo como si fuese un imán. Algo en Mina lo atraía desde el primer momento en que la vio.

- Solo lo dije por molestar preciosa, no es necesario que te quedes si no quieres…

- Solo beberé una copa mas Yaten – dijo coqueta y haciendo énfasis en el nombre del joven

- Bien, pues luego te acompañaré a tu cuarto para asegurarme de que ese tipo no te siga.

Mina tragó grueso y pidió otro Martini con un movimiento de mano

- No creo que ese tipo me siga, eres un poco extremista… además, sería injusto que tuvieses que volver temprano por mi culpa ¿no crees?

- Déjame compensarte el maltrato que te di esta mañana por culpa de Seiya – le ofreció y luego le guiñó un ojo – no suelo ser de esa manera, pero a veces me saca de mis casillas y mi enojo se desborda sin importar dónde o con quien.

- Este bien, supongo que es normal enojarse de vez en cuando, pero admito que me sentí muy intimidada cuando te escuché así. No muy seguido se me presentan con tan mala cara los hombres, así que…

- ¿Te dije que suelo causar esa reacción en las mujeres?

- ¡Tu ego es tan grande, que deberíamos pedir un trago para el también! – le respondió burlona y el chico rió con ganas

¡Era el cuñado de su mejor amiga! ¿En que estaba pensando? Además, mientras hablaban se lo imaginó en situaciones bastante comprometedoras con ella ¡Estaba fantaseando con el cuñado de su mejor amiga! No era bueno para su larga amistad con Serena y a pesar de que solo eran fantasías, sabía que la cosa no llegaría tan lejos por su falta de experiencia en cuanto a cama.

- Bueno – dijo aclarándose la garganta – tengo que volver a mi habitación.

- Bien, entonces vamos – dijo el sin más preámbulos

- No hace falta que me lleves, en serio…- respondió ella con los nervios a flor de piel

- Si lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de que te haga algo, deberías saber que no eres mi tipo preciosa.

Mina se molestó en seguida al escuchar aquello.

_"¿Qué se cree?" _pensó con enojo y apretó un puño

- Eso me deja más tranquila – mintió - ¿podemos irnos ya?

Subieron en completo silencio por el elevador y al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Mina, el la tomó por la cintura con firmeza y le besó una mejilla con mucha suavidad.  
La rubia sonrió con burla y lo miró desafiante.

- Nos vemos mañana, Yaten – se despidió y desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto

El platinado quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego calló en cuenta de que Mina le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.  
Era la primera vez que una mujer le cortaba el rostro y quisiera o no, había herido su orgullo.  
Ya sabía lo que ella tenía y lo había atraído a primera vista.

* * *

Hola! No sé muy bien a donde va esta historia, pero voy a tratar de que sea lo más entretenida posible. Muchas gracias a quienes quieran leerla.

Saludos!


	2. Extrañas casualidades

Personajes de _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

_**Extrañas casualidades**_

El día siguiente, Mina salió del hotel tan rápido como pudo. Aun faltaba una hora para retomar el vuelo que la llevaría por fin a Tokio, pero no quería cruzarse nuevamente al platinado hermano de Seiya.  
Luego de despedirse del chico la noche anterior, no pudo pegar un ojo pensando en las –según ella – estupideces que había hecho o dicho. Se volvía una boba estando junto a él y eso no era algo común en ella. No era una boba, y no le gustaba comportarse como una. También se había estado planteando ciertas cosas… como que Yaten era el típico "Don Juan" que solo buscaba una noche con mujeres que buscaban lo mismo que él, y definitivamente no era una de ellas.  
Tomó un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y cuando llegó se sentó en una cafetería en el mismo. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero todo tenía una razón.

Media hora después se encontraba sentada en su butaca correspondiente en primera clase y lejos de estar tranquila, miraba el asiento vacío a su lado como sabiendo que el universo conspiraría contra ella como en muchas oportunidades. Su esfuerzo por evitar personas siempre era en vano.  
Efectivamente, mas tarde, un platinado conocido se plantaba frente suyo y sonreía con burla por la coincidencia.

- ¡Que sorpresa! – dijo en tono irónico el chico, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! – Contestó la rubia sin muchos ánimos – ¿dónde está Seiya?

- Se fue más temprano porque tenía asuntos que atender con más urgencia, así que tomó el primer vuelo a Tokio de esta mañana – respondió simple el muchacho

- ¿Por qué no volviste con él? – volvió a preguntar confundida Mina

- ¿Eres del FBI? – Bromeó Yaten, haciendo que la chica s sintiera abochornada – no fui con el porqué detesto salir a las apuradas… eso es todo.

Mina torció la boca y no creyó la explicación del platinado, pero no quería hacer más preguntas.

- ¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a las personas? – preguntó de repente Yaten, haciendo que Mina se pusiera de todos los colores y fijara su vista en cualquier punto que no fuera el

- Yo… em… no… – tartamudeó nerviosa y luego rió bajito, recordando lo que había hecho.

- Te lo dejaré pasar, pero solo porque nos conocemos desde hace unas horas – dijo él, citando lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior.

- ¿Tu pediste que te ubicaran a mi lado? – soltó finalmente sin poder contenerse mas.

El la miró serio por unos segundos y luego rió divertido

- Ya quisieras bonita… - le respondió vanidoso

Mina apretó los puños molesta y contó mentalmente hasta diez para no soltar una sarta de improperios.  
La noche anterior le había dejado en claro que no era su tipo, y ahora estaba dándole a entender lo mismo. Cada vez que hablaba con el, su autoestima bajaba en picada, pero no le daría el gusto de que el saliera ileso.

- Lo preguntaba porque el tipo de allá – señaló a un apuesto chico que estaba a dos asientos más adelante y a su derecha – miraba hacia acá todo el tiempo, y no me hubiese importado tener que pedirle que se sentara en tu lugar, pero claro… viniste tú.

Yaten imitó el gesto de mina con los puños y clavó sus ojos en el joven que miraba inquieto a la rubia.

- Es una verdadera lástima – respondió irónico

El resto del viaje fue incomodo para ambos. Se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, pero ninguno articulo alguna otra palabra hasta que el avión aterrizó en su destino.

La rubia bajó rápidamente de su avión y corrió hacia el auto que la esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto. Para esas ocasiones, tenía un chofer privado que solo se encargaba de llevarla y traerla del aeropuerto cada vez que ella lo requería.

Le pidió a los maleteros que guardaran sus cosas en el baúl y les dio una gran propina antes de subir al auto y saludar amablemente a James, quien le devolvió el saludo y aceleró a toda marcha antes de que los reporteros hicieran imposible que el vehículo se moviera.

- ¿Que tal su viaje señorita Mina?

Mina suspiró con gran cansancio y miró al joven conductor por el espejo retrovisor

- Te he dicho miles de veces que solo tienes que decirme Mina – le reprendió – y me fue muy bien, pero ahora lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y dormir por largas horas.

James se sobresaltó como si hubiese recordado algo de repente y para la rubia no paso desapercibido este gesto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó curiosa

- La señorita Tsukino me llamó hace unos días para preguntar cuando regresaba usted, y me pidió que apenas regresara le dijera que tiene que llamarla con urgencia.

- Gracias – asintió preocupada

Cuando al fin estuvo en su grande y espacioso departamento, deshizo las maletas con mucha pereza y antes de hacer alguna otra cosa más, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Mina! – contestó una efusiva Serena del otro lado de la línea

- ¡Amiga! – Respondió ella con la misma efusividad - ¿Cómo has estado? No sabes cuánto te extrañé ¿está todo bien? ¿Por qué el apuro de hablar conmigo?

- Estoy más que bien, supongo que tú también… se te escucha relajada. Yo también te extrañé, pero vamos al punto… - dijo despertando mas curiosidad en Mina – Seiya me pidió que te invitara a cenar esta noche con nosotros y unos amigos más… ¡¿Sabes lo que eso puede significar?! – preguntó alegremente

Las dos dieron un gritito de emoción al mismo tiempo

- ¡No- lo-puedo- creer! – Respondió con emoción – Hoy es el día, te lo aseguro.

- Lo sé, espero ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Te lo imaginas?

- Lo sé, lo sé… ¿ y en donde es la cena?

- Es en el hotel "Hilton" a las diez de la noche…

- Bien, allí estaré – aseguró y luego recordó al hermano de Seiya - ¿Quién mas irá?

- Los hermanos de Seiya y las chicas… Amy, Lita y Rei.

"_¡Rayos!" _Pensó para si la rubia al oír la palabra "hermanos". Tenía la esperanza de no volver a cruzar a Yaten nunca más. Era endemoniadamente atractivo, pero su personalidad era realmente exasperante.

- Conocí a Yaten en el aeropuerto… es un arrogante insoportable.

- Lo sé, me lo contó Seiya cuando llegó – respondió la otra rubia – puede que mi cuñado sea algo arrogante, no te lo negaré, pero creo que tener a mujeres revoloteando cerca de el las veinticuatro horas del día lo hizo así.

"_¿Con que "Mr. Ego" está acostumbrado a que babeen por él, eh?"_ pensó molesta

- Bueno, no entiendo como todas esas mujeres lo soportan… pero en fin, te veo esta noche Serena.

- Nos vemos esta noche amiga – dijo soltando una risilla, para luego finalizar la llamada.

En pocas horas que le quedaban para arreglarse, no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Serena. Tenía que aceptar que el tipo la atrajo desde el primer momento, pero estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres babearan por ella, y estaba empezando sentirse afectada por el solo hecho de no poder sacárselo de la cabeza desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Nunca le había interesado un chico hasta ese punto.

Tomó un buen baño con el que se sintió más que relajada. Luego llamó a su estilista para que le arreglara el cabello, los pies, las manos y también la maquillara.  
Tardó más de lo normal en elegir su vestuario, optando por un pequeñísimo vestido negro que remarcaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Los zapatos eran altísimos y del mismo color que el vestido y para cortar, eligió un pequeño bolso de mano con estampado multicolor.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista, se miró al espejo feliz por los resultados. El maquillaje era muy natural y su cabello caía en ondas sobre un solo hombro.  
Se sonrió a sí misma y salió convencida de que nada arruinaría la noche. Que Yaten estuviese ahí, no significaba que debería hablar con él.

En la entrada del restaurante del hotel la trataron muy bien. Pudo notar que a todas las personas que entraban les preguntaban el nombre, así que supuso que a ella no, por ser famosa. No le gustaban los tratos especiales, pero en muchas ocasiones, ese tipo de gestos la habían sacado de apuro, aunque esa noche no era el caso.  
A lo lejos pudo divisar a Serena y Seiya en una mesa bastante apartada. Los acompañaban Amy y Lita, sus ex compañeras de la secundaria y también estaba Rei, una chica que no le caía demasiado bien y que era amiga solo de Serena.

Caminó hacia ellos con seguridad, aunque no pudo ignorar la ausencia del platinado.

"_Tal vez tenga suerte y no venga"_ pensó, aunque muy en sus adentros se sentía inquieta.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó captando la atención de todos sus conocidos

Todos la saludaron en seguida

- ¡Mina, por fin regresas! – dijo feliz Serena, poniéndose de pie y abrazando fuertemente a la otra rubia

- ¡Si, lo sé… yo también te extrañe amiga! – Respondió devolviéndole el abrazo y luego se ubicó junto a Rei, porque Serena le pidió que tomara asiento allí, y no quiso replicarle nada esa noche – Amy, Lita… ¡qué bueno verlas! – dijo disimulando su incomodidad.

Las aludidas sonrieron simpáticas

- Que bueno verte a ti también Mina, era hora de que nos reuniéramos – dijo Amy

- Es cierto, todas hemos estado tan ocupadas por el trabajo que ya ni si quiera nos veíamos – agregó Lita

Mina asintió de acuerdo. En ese momento, se percató de la llegada del platinado y de un chico castaño.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Seiya un poco impaciente

- El transito estaba un poco pesado, no fue nuestra culpa – se excusó el castaño

- Esta bien chicos, aun no nos dejaron la carta – les informó Serena y luego sonrió señalando a las demás – ellas son mis amigas

Fue en ese momento cuando Yaten se dio cuenta de que Mina estaba allí. Posó su vista en ella divertido y luego miró al resto para saludar.

- Últimamente nos vemos hasta en la sopa Mina – habló el chico mientras se sentaba frente a ella y Rei

Mina sonrió cínicamente y asintió sin poder articular alguna palabra.

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó intrigada la pelinegra

La rubia asintió nuevamente y trató de no prestarle demasiada atención al chico, fingiendo poner más atención a lo que los demás de la mesa hablaban.  
Conocía a Rei a la perfección y sabía que Yaten sería como carne fresca para ella. El seria presa fácil… estaba segura.

En el transcurso de la cena, el no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Mina. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero no por demasiado tiempo… por el contrario, Rei le hablaba hasta por los codos y aunque ella era demasiado atractiva, su interés seguía en la rubia indiferente.  
Pensó que no había mujer más perfecta que ella y que tenía que idear un plan rápidamente para así poder llamar su atención sin verse muy desesperado, así que comenzó a coquetear con la pelinegra, al punto dedicarse miradas lascivas y hablar con dobles sentidos. Estaba seguro de que la rubia se molestaría…

Mina escuchaba con mucha atención y disimuladamente todo lo que Rei y Yaten decían. Estaban coqueteando, y "dicho y hecho"… el estaba cayendo en las redes de la morena como una pobre oveja que se mete a la cueva del lobo. O al menos eso es lo que creía, y se sentía completamente molesta por alguna razón.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Seiya se puso de rodillas y empezó a recitar una tierna declaración a Serena para luego pedirle matrimonio, obteniendo por respuesta un "Si" y dando lugar a los aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de todos.

"Por fin" pensó Mina aliviada. Se sentía feliz por eso, pero quería salir de allí cuanto antes con tal de no seguir presenciando los flirteos entre en platinado y Rei.

Abrazó a Serena por tercera vez esa noche y le pidió disculpas por tener que retirarse. Se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansada por el viaje y que al día siguiente tenía una reunión. Saludó a todos en la mesa y cuando miró a Yaten para despedirse, este la miraba entre sorprendido y confundido.

Salió disparada hacia la calle y le pidió al valet parking que trajera su auto a la entrada. Mientras esperaba, sintió mucho frio, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma para apaciguarlo un poco, pero segundos después sintió que alguien colocaba una chaqueta sobre sus hombros y volteó asustada a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Yaten, que haces? – preguntó desconcertada

- Pensé que tenias frio – respondió sonriente

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con seriedad – pensé que aún estabas adentro, embobado por Rei.

- Salí a fumar…- mintió el – pensé que ya te habrías ido… y la verdad que no me gusta lo fácil.

Mina entrecerró los ojos y luego soltó una carcajada

- Pareciera que aprovechas cada oportunidad para que estemos solos – bromeó la rubia

- No ¿Cómo crees? – Negó, sintiéndose descubierto y ridículo – tal vez tu deseas que sea así, preciosa… – retrucó molesto

Mina se sonrojó y luego lo miró desafiante

- No lo creo, no eres mi tipo…

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó burlón

- Claro que no, no me gustan los hombres tan básicos – respondió ella con intenciones de reducirle el ego

La miró ofendido y luego se le acercó demasiado, la apretó contra su cuerpo y le plantó un beso profundo al que ella no pudo resistirse.  
Los dos sintieron una electricidad recorrerles el cuerpo. Sus corazones estaban a mil por hora, aunque era muy raro para ambos.  
El nunca había sentido algo así solo con besar a alguien y ella no tenía mucha experiencia en esas cosas.  
Se separaron lentamente y se miraron. Ella estaba desencajada y el se veía tan triunfante que parecía haber ganado un premio.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó ella, fingiendo estar molesta

- Deberías saberlo, soy un hombre muy básico – respondió el con una media sonrisa – puedes devolverme mi chaqueta cuando gustes – finalizó, le besó la frente y se fue dejándola confundida y con una sensación de querer mas besos como ese.

Los dos sentían la química cuando estaban juntos. Se sentía una extraña energía en el ambiente cada vez que estaban cerca y aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, se gustaban demasiado.

Esa noche, ella se arregló pensando en él, y el dejó de lado otros compromisos cuando se enteró de que ella estaría allí. Esa era la verdad, y no podrían negar que sabían que no eran solo "extrañas casualidades del destino", porque cuando dos personas se buscan, aunque sea con el pensamiento, ya no existen casualidades.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, así que espero que les guste… No es tan intenso, pero bueno… es el segundo che! Ya van a venir mejores capítulos y mas cosas interesantes :P  
Gracias por todos sus reviews, la verdad que con cada comentario siento más inspirada y con ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Lucienne : Que bueno que te guste hasta ahora, espero que sigas leyéndome porque esto da para rato me parece. Mi idea es que sea un fic largo y voy a hacer todo mi esfuerzo para no abandonarlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. :D

rogue85: Me alegro de que te parezca interesante, no voy a abandonarlo, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por comentar

cristal38diamante : Que lindo que te haya gustado mucho ¡claro que voy a continuarla! Muchísimas gracias por tu review :D

smilesx568: Supongo que debe ser muy feo que te cierren la puerta en la cara, nunca me pasó jaja espero que nunca me pase! Me alegro de que te haya encantado… y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

PrincesaAzul : Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Creo que Yaten se merecía que hirieran su orgullo… creo que muchos hombres se lo merecen jaja Saludos!

sheblunar: Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar


End file.
